


On My Way

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, RinTori Week, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 7-Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i was late i couldnt think of something for the theme until now

Rin stood on the busy sidewalk,umbrella in one hand to keep himself dry,and his cellphone in the other,listening to his husband's soft,sweet voice. 

"Yeah,I'll be home in about 20 minutes," he said "and I'll have a nice surprise for you when you when I get there!" He smiled at the giant stuffed panda bear sitting in the taxi. Ai excitedly begged him to say what it was. God Rin just loved how happy he was. He just could see his bright little smile right now. "If I told you,it wouldn't be a surprise babe!" Rin said,trying to calm his husband down. Rin wrapped up the conversation with a "Yeah,I love you too baby" before turning back to his cab...

But he only saw an empty section of street. Rin looked around and saw the taxi driving off with someone else,apparently not wanting to wait for him to end his call. "Oy!" he yelled after it. When the taxi seemed too far away for him to catch,Rin had only one option left. He mustered all of his anger into a mighty throw of his cellphone. Although he managed to crack the back window in an act of defiance,he was now without a phone,as well as a ride home,and a gift for his lover.

With a disgruntled sigh,Rin walked onto the sidewalk glaring at the other civilians looking at him. He didn't think it could get worse,until another taxi drove up to the street,splashing fallen rainwater all over Rin's business suit. He balled his fist and snarled,showing his sharp teeth,preparing to fight...something,but he shrugged it off. His first priority was getting a new panda for Ai. Him and his cute obsession with dumb stuffed animals.

The bell overhead rang in time with the door to the colorful toy store Rin had returned to. On his way in,he collided with another patron who was just leaving. Some slick haired,leather clad jerk. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" Rin yelled after him,before quickly returning to his search. After pacing up and down the aisles again,there was no panda to be found. He went back up to the register for help. "Ah,you again! How can I help you?" the cashier said.

"I need another panda." Rin said. "Oh I'm sorry sir. The one I gave you was the last one!" the cashier replied.

"..What about that one?" Rin asked,pointing to the one behind the register.  
"Well that one is for show actually but.."  
"I'll take it!" Rin interrupted.

Rin reached for his wallet,while the cashier lowered the panda from its shelf. He patted himself up and down,and turned his pockets inside out..but it was gone.  
"Where the hell is it?!" he asked no one in particular. "Is something wrong?" the cashier asked.

Rin ran through his memories until he realized. "That guy with the leather! Son of a bitch took my wallet!" 

"So you have no money then." the cashier said with a disappointed sigh.  
"I do!" a young mother piped up from behind Rin.

Rin watched their exchange with a bewildered expression. The young girl who walked out with his panda turned back to poke her tongue out at Rin. Clothes wet. No phone. No ride. And not even a panda to show for it.

* * *

 

Nitori was just getting done preparing to make dinner,when he heard the door to their apartment open. With an excited gasp,he dusted off his apron and ran out to meet his husband. "Rin I'm so glad you're home! You were a little late and I was so worried but I'm glad you're home safe and I can;t wait to see what you got me!" He seemed to walk and talk at the same time. When he actually saw his husband he was sopping wet,and fuming mad. "Are you okay? Why are you wet,what happened?" 

Rin answered his worries by grabbing him up and throwing him over his shoulder.Before Nitori could even think,he was thrown onto their bed,having his shorts pulled down to his knees. 'Was Rin going to punish him?' he thought to himself. Before he could remember what he'd done to anger Rin,his ass was suddenly filled with his husband's thick,hard cock. Rin jabbed right into his prostate,making his own cock stand up. His thrusts were so hard and fast that Ai didn't even have room to think among the pleasure. Rin growled and hissed into his ear. He was clearly using his soft,defenseless ass like a punching bag. It made Ai feel used..and that only made him feel good. Rin rutted more desperately against Ai's butt,his noises becoming more ragged. Ai threw himself back onto Rin's cock,wanting to make his husband feel better. Rin pulled Ai closer by his hair,and stabbed his lover's sweet spot his all of his might until he unloaded his hot seed inside of him. Ai followed soon after,shooting his own load into his apron.

They laid on the bed,catching their breath until Ai broke the silence. "Was..that my surprise?"

Rin's afterglow was replaced by guilt at Ai's words. "No..I just had a rough day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." 

Ai nuzzled into his husband's chest and smiled. "Don't be sorry! It was kinda nice!"

"How about we take a nice,warm bath together,and you can tell me all about it!"   
"Sure!" Rin said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> u get bonus points if you can guess the reference


End file.
